1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as an FPC) is used for connection between substrates such as IC package substrates. An FPC is connected to a substrate through an FPC connector attached to the substrate (see Patent Document 1, for example). The FPC connector has upper and lower connection parts. The FPC is clamped between the upper and lower connection parts.
An FPC is flexible and deformable by an external force. The thickness of an FPC card edge which is connected to a connector may be uneven. Due to such unevenness, the card edge may deform inside the connector upon being pressed by contacts, which creates a risk of contact failure. Further, the height of contacts of the connector may be uneven. An FPC may not be sufficiently flexible to conform to the differences between the contacts, which creates a risk of contact failure.
Accordingly, there may be a need for a flexible printed circuit board that provides reliable connection with a connector.